Glory of Love
by Lecterlove
Summary: Dr Lecter and Clarice Starling have a falling out


Glory of Love  
  
I don't own Hannibal or Clarice, I wish I did, but I don't. Thomas Harris does.  
  
Dr Lecter and Clarice Starling were lying in their separate beds thinking of each other. They were living in their mansion in Paris. They have had many nights of passion, but tonight Dr Lecter slept in the spare bedroom next to their master bedroom.  
  
Dr Lecter lay on top of the covers looking at the ceiling with his hands on his chest, unblinking. He was thinking of Clarice and how stupid he had been in saying all the horrible things to Clarice. He loved her so much, and didn't know why he had said the things he had said. Dr Lecter had insulted her father yet again. It had been the worst insults he had ever said to her, and he had said it on the day of her father's death! But he hadn't known. Dr Lecter shut his eyes tight, trying to keep the tears back, for hurting Clarice. She wouldn't even speak to him now, and wouldn't let him speak to her.  
  
Dr Lecter turned on his side and looked at a picture on the wall that he had drawn of Clarice and her lamb. He decided that he should find another way of communicating with Clarice other then speaking to her. He suddenly remembered this song he heard a few weeks ago on the radio. He had only heard it once, but he remembered most of the words. He decided to write them down on paper for her. He thought that the words meant a lot to him.  
  
Clarice was lying in bed facing the bedroom door. She was thinking of Hannibal. She loved him so much, but he just couldn't stop insulted her father and her memories. He was so harsh on her today that she couldn't stop crying. She had calmed down a bit now, but there were still tears on her face. She still felt anger towards Hannibal but also wondered what he was doing and thinking right now. She missed him not being in bed beside her, but she decided to at least sleep along for a few days. Maybe that will get him to think about what he had done and make him feel sorry!  
  
She had been staring at the locked door for over two hours now. She saw something come through the gap at the bottom of the door. She frowned and got up to see what it was. She walked to the door and picked up a note. She took it to the bed and sat down. She opened it and read:  
  
Tonight it's very clear, as we're both lying here  
  
Theirs so many things I wanna say  
  
I will always love you, I will never leave you alone  
  
Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret,  
  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
  
I don't wanna lose you, I can never make it alone  
  
I am a man, who will fight for your honour  
  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming off  
  
We'll live forever, knowing together, that we did it all, for the glory of love  
  
You keep me standing tall, you helped me through it all  
  
Im always gone when your beside me  
  
I have always needed you  
  
I can never make it alone  
  
Its like a knight in shining armour, from along time ago  
  
Just in time to see the day  
  
Take you to my castle far away  
  
I am a man, who will fight for your honour  
  
I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of  
  
We'll live forever, knowing together that we, did it for the glory of love  
  
Clarice looked up from the not and smiled. Her heart was fluttering. 'Oh Hannibal, how can I ever stay mad at you'. She thought.  
  
Dr lecter lay back on his bed and hoped Clarice would forgive him. He knew how close he was and maybe still is to losing her. He could never live with himself if he lost her. Hannibals chest was tight and he was trying to hold the tears back.  
  
He then heard a creak outside the bedroom door. He wondered what she was doing. Then the door came slowly open. He saw Clarice standing in the doorway. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her tear stained face. It pained him to see her cry. She walked in and stood beside the bed. They stared in each other's eyes for a moment, then she gently lifted the covers and got in beside him. She rested her head against his chest and put a hand on his stomach. He put his hand on her head and started to stroke her hair. He couldn't feel anything but love and relive at that moment.  
  
"Clarice" he said softly. "Im so sorry Clarice, I didn't mean what I said earlier, I." he didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying because she put her lips to his and kissed him tenderly. He returned the kiss full of love. When they broke apart, she looked into his eyes and she could see how much he loved her and how much he was sorry. She smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek. "I know your sorry Hannibal, but please never hurt me again like that" he put his hand over her hand that was on his cheek. "I will never hurt you again Clarice. I will be careful of what I say because I never want to lose you. I love you so much" he bent his head forward and kissed her soft lips. He pulled back and looked in to her eyes. He could see a hunger growing in her. "I love you to Hannibal. I always will, no matter what." She started undoing his shirt buttons and discarded it. She bent down and started kissing his chest then looked up at him "oh and Hannibal...you are forgiven". She smiled and he grabbed her and flipped her over and they made love for many hours into the night until morning. 


End file.
